moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Brannec Wick
|Row 6 title = Relatives:|Row 6 info = Unknown|Row 7 title = Status|Row 7 info = |image = |caption = }}Born to southern Lordaeronian peasantry, Brannec Wick worked his way into the Lordaeronian stonemasons' guild at the ripe young age of 16, early on showing himself to be a skilled craftsman and laborer; for this reason, he was involved in many Scarlet fortification operations in western Lordaeron, and when Kaleiki was assembling the Restoration Guild for the Scarlet Onslaught, Wick proved a good choice for his on-site foreman, while Kaleiki provided more general oversight and design. After Kaleiki's death, Wick took his place as head of the Restoration Guild, a position that, despite his best efforts, proved a trying one for him, as he was not well-trained in administration or architectural design. His administration of the Guild was slow and inefficient, but he managed to maintain the Onslaught's many southern holdings during the Truthful occupation. He was killed in part of a brutal massacre of the Onslaught's upper echelons in 36 LC. History Brannec Wick's early history is almost entirely unknown. He was born on the outskirts of Hillsbrad to parents whose names are unknown, likely laborers for the local aristocracy. The first explicit mention of Wick is in 18 LC, when he was added to the rolls of the local Stonemasons' Guild as a journeyman. It is believed he was sixteen at the time, incredibly young to hold such a position, which likely speaks to his remarkable talent for it. Of course, not two years later, the Guild would collapse as the Plague of Undeath swept Lordaeron, and Wick, alongside other survivors, would be rallied beneath the banner of Othmar Garithos. After Garithos's death, Wick would fade into the wilderness for a couple of years before reemerging as part of the western branch of the Scarlet Crusade. Hand of the Unblinded Wick, originally working as part of a Silverpine cell of the Scarlet Crusade, was reduced to the position of a humble laborer after the cell was nearly wiped out. Put to work hauling stone for the construction of the Crusade's new Silverpine holdfast, Memorandum Keep, Wick soon found himself in charge of the construction after his predecessor and several other ranking peasants from the Monastery cell of the Crusade were killed by a necromancer serving the lich Raz'jar. Under his command, the construction on the Hand of the Unblinded's new seat was completed. It is likely he was transferred elsewhere after its completion, but it's unclear precisely where and for what purpose. Wick could read a blueprint, but he was hardly literate, and he left nothing by way of writings behind. This is an NPC for Classic and his history is likely to expand. Scarlet Onslaught When Brigitte Abbendis began laying the groundwork for her expedition north, Kaleiki, the leader of her Restoration Guild and the man responsible for the design and construction of Scarlet fortresses in Northrend, requested Wick join them. He sailed with the rest of the fleet and aided in the construction of New Hearthglen as a foreman, overseeing the masons working on the ramparts. After Kaleiki's death, Wick was chosen to act as his successor starting in 30 LC. Unfortunately, Wick's illiteracy and relative youth proved troublesome in the position of architect rather than foreman, and while New Hearthglen was well-maintained during his tenure, practically no additions were made. During the Army of the Truthful's occupation of New Hearthglen, Wick made an effort to stay out of their way, appearing in few records. It is believed that he converted to Truth, though as he left behind no writings, there is no way to prove this. When the Truthful departed in early 36 LC, he retained his position of leader of the Restoration Guild in service of Franklin Gloeckner for the next few months. His tenure met a bloody end, however, before year's end. A meeting of the senior officers of the Onslaught was assaulted by a rogue death knight, who managed to infiltrate the walls of New Hearthglen, break into the keep, and butcher Wick, alongside many of his comrades. Brannec Wick was laid to rest with honors in the cemetery of the New Hearthglen cathedral.Category:Characters Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Lordaeronian Category:Human Category:Hand of the Unblinded Category:Strongarm's Onslaught Category:Scarlet Onslaught Category:Deceased